


Broken and bruised

by BookWerm



Series: Short Torchwood Stories [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Before Children of Earth, Gen, I keep hurting jack, Pain, Possibly angst, Post-Episode: s02e13 Exit Wounds, whump?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24243172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookWerm/pseuds/BookWerm
Summary: Jack gets kidnapped.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Series: Short Torchwood Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749835
Kudos: 16





	Broken and bruised

They had been looking for Jack for two days before they called in Unit. He was last seen at a bar, drinking. That was all they knew.

Until Unit came in on the case. The people that Jack was drinking next to were positively identified as suspects for crimes of kidnapping people and beating them up, torturing them for fun, and then leaving their dead or almost dead bodies back where they took them from.

Ianto was horrified. Gwen just seemed in shock. They had left Jack alone with these people already for two days, who knew what had happened to him? And they still hadn't found their base.

-

Despite everything that UNIT had, it had taken five days for them to help find where Jack was. 

And no matter how much they told Ianto that they had this, and to stay out of it, he was going to go in and he was going to be there for Jack.

UNIT soldiers went in first and cleared out the area, waving him in when they found Jack.

Even though he knew, or thought he knew, what would have happened to Jack, it still hurt like a punch to the gut to see it right in front of him.

"Talk to me," Ianto whispered ,"Say something, please."

Jack groaned, breath finally having caught up to him. "Ianto..."

"Thank god," Ianto breathed.

Although he had just spoken, Jack looked like a dead body. He was dressed in nothing but a ragged pair of trousers, burnt and covered in filth. When they first found him, he was chained to the wall, slumped over, covered in bruises. Black and purple and yellow all over. Every part of his skin was a rainbow of pain from the last week that his team hadn't been able to get to him in time.

Beneath the mottled bruises, a patchwork of barely healed cuts crisscrossed all the skin he could see and the skins showed that it and the bruises went under his rags as well. 

His eyes, purple and swollen, cracked open slightly.

"I'm so glad I found you." Ianto quickly unlocked the cuffs and caught Jack as he fell. "Can you walk?"

There was silence.

"Jack?" he felt for a pulse. There was none. Even though he knew his love would be back, it broke his heart to know he had died yet again to someone as cruel as this. To die again to someone who hurt him the same way the Master did... he couldn't imagine how it felt.

Ianto carried Jack's body back through the abandoned hallways, to the SUV, where Gwen waited, and they drove in silence back to the Hub. Ianto laid Jack down in his bed and waited as the bruises and cuts slowly faded. Who knew exactly what he died of, dehydration, or internal bleeding, (the bastards), but what mattered was that they were dead and Jack was here.


End file.
